plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffin Zombie
Coffin Zombie is a Spawnable Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Its plant counterpart is the Vase Weed. It can only be directly damaged through the hole in the coffin or on the legs. It, along with the Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate, have the highest toughness of all summoned zombies in the game, so summoning many of them can cause trouble to the plants. He attacks plants by headbutting them. It can endure a lot of damage before being defeated, making this a dangerous zombie in large numbers. However, they are extremely vulnerable against Burrows, and in Garden Warfare, Spikeweeds, Spiky Spikeweeds, and Chesterweeds, since they can destroy the armor in one shot. Its attacks are Headbutt Slam, Zombie Hurt, Hard Rock Toss, and Shoddy Laser Blast. Each Zombie Hurt attack deals 15 damage and each Headbutt Slam and Hard Rock Toss attacks deal 25 damage. Description The most heavily armored Zombie, but has trouble seeing where he's going. Health The coffin as a shield has 300 health. When the coffin breaks, the zombie has about 90 health. Strategies When in Gardens & Graveyards mode, it is really helpful to spawn a lot of these to divert the plants' attention to them, distract them for a decent amount of time, and help in capturing the garden since Spawnable Zombies count in the capture progress. When in Garden Ops mode, Coffin Zombies can get abundant and can be really menacing. Trying to take care of these zombies may be troublesome as it leaves your garden exposed, so it is always good to have a Chomper on your team to help deal with these zombies. Not only can it destroy the Coffin Zombie's armor with Spikeweeds, it can also destroy the armor by chomping or spraying him if the Spikeweeds are recharging. Trivia *In Garden Warfare 2, the Shoddy Laser Blast ability has been changed a little. The zombie still pulls out a ray gun, but only fires one shot as opposed to a burst of three shots. *It, along with the Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate, is somewhat similar to the Pharaoh Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The zombie's legs stick out of the coffin, so it is unknown how it was properly buried in it before becoming a zombie. *Sometimes, if an enemy is out of range, it will use a weapon which seems to resemble a ray gun and shoot a burst of three blaster bolts at its target. If the player gets vanquished from this, it will reveal that the weapon is called "Shoddy Laser Blast". This trait is shared with the Outhouse Zombie and the Barrel Pirate. *If the player shoots at its face, hands or legs, he or she can damage the zombie inside. This trait is shared with the Outhouse Zombie and the Barrel Pirate. *In its description, it says "The most heavily armored Zombie". However, Outhouse Zombies have more health. *It will only use the Zombie Hurt or Hard Rock Toss attack when his coffin get destroyed. This trait is also shared with the Outhouse Zombie and the Barrel Pirate. *In Garden Warfare 2, the zombie wears a roadcone on its head, and the "Headbutt Slam" attack is renamed to "Zombie Hurt." This is shared with the Outhouse Zombie. *If a Chomper attempts to swallow the zombie, it will only destroy the coffin and leave the zombie unharmed. *If touching the lingering spore mist from an Alien Flower, the zombie inside the coffin will be damaged, allowing the Alien Flower to ignore the zombie's armor. ru:Зомби_в_гробе Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Shield zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Rare zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Consumables